Royal Desire
by Linaheartcalzona
Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?
1. Trapped in the heat

**Royal Desire – Chapter 1**

 _Pairing: Callie/Arizona_

 _Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?_

 _Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended._

 **A/N: Hey I have posted this story before, I was not happy with it that is why I took it down and made some changes to it. I have been eager to finish it but felt like I wanted to update it and make it better. Hope you will like it.**

 _Arizona's Pov:_

"Oh wow! Are you serious? I don't know what to say…thank you so so much! It will help so many people, you can't even imagine…thank you" I said with a huge smile on my face. I look at my confused looking friend across the table "We just got 300 thousand dollars from last night's charity event in New York. Do you know what that means Teddy?" I said too eager to sit down.

"Oh wow! Are you kidding? That is incredible!" she stood up and pulled me into a hug "It sucks that I will miss tonight's event. Are you sure you will be okay doing it on your own? I can still cancel my ticket"

"I am a grown woman, I would love for you to join me but I promise you I will be okay on my own. You go home and enjoy yourself" I sat down and started fanning myself with the menu.

Teddy smiles back "Your highness. Are you okay?" she said and called for the waiter

"No I can't stand the heat" I said taking a sip of my iced tea. "You're not bothered at all by it?"

Teddy started laughing "It's hot. I agree but guess I am used to it, we'll be back at the hotel soon and then you can thank the lord for the air conditioners"

We had our lunch and went back to the hotel. I started getting ready for tonight's event while Teddy started packing her bags.

I had the news on while putting on the dress. They were talking about rolling blackouts. I thanked god it had not happened here yet. I checked my make up one last time "this is as good as it gets" I said to myself. I grabbed my purse and walked towards the elevators. I entered one of the elevators and just when the door was about to close someone stopped it with their foot. "I said wait for me didn't you…" she stopped talking when her brown eyes met mine "hear me…" she smirked

I blushed and my heart started beating faster "No…I'm…sorry" I whispered and flashed my dimples. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen. She was tall and had long raven hair. She had a curvy body and golden brown eyes. I glanced at her and she glanced back with a smile. We locked eyes for a few seconds. _Oh those eyes._ She gulped like she was going to say something but just then it all went dark and the elevator stopped.

"No no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm late…" she shouted and pressed the button numerous times, it didn't work so she pulled up her phone from her purse "damn it! I can't get a signal…" she turned and looked me and her facial expression changed from pissed to worried she grabbed my arm to get my attention "Hey are you okay?"

I started to panic. It started getting hard to breathe. I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. _Crap. I'm screwed._ "This is not good! Okay I hate elevators, especially when I'm stuck in them when it's THIS hot" I said.

She grabbed me gently by my shoulder "Breathe….Breathe…Breathe…" she said slowly.

Her warm hands on my skin did not help my nerves. "I don't want to I'm going to take up all the oxygen" I said and sat down on the floor.

"No you're not. Everything is going to be okay I promise. This has happened to me before and it's no big deal. The power will come back soon and we'll get out of here. So all we can do is to calm down and wait" she sat down beside me and pulled out a water bottle from her purse and held it in front of me. I took a few sips and gave it back to her "thanks" I smirked. "You're welcome…"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Arizona Rob...erts" _I can't tell her my real name_. I reached out my hand "Oh sorry, hi Callie Torres, It's a pleasure to meet 'ya" she smiled. My eyes quickly ended up at her lips and then I faced the elevator door.

We just sat there for a few minutes. The awkward silence was unbearable. Especially when we kept glancing at each other. She was the one to finally break the silence.

"You look nice by the way, why so dressed up? If I may ask" she said playing with the cap of the water bottle.

"Thank you. And yes you may. Uh there's this charity event down stairs that I was going to. I hope I won't miss it" I didn't know where to look so I glanced at my watch "And it has already started…"

"Oh charity…interesting. What cause?" she took a sip of the water

"I'm working with this organization that helps families in Africa. We set up camps and get pro bono doctors and other staff to feed and help people with medication, surgeries and other treatments that they can't afford or don't have access to"

"Oh wow! That's fantastic!" she said and looked intrigued.

I blushed "Yes it is, but it's a long way to go. It's a lot of work to finance this. To make everything work. Of course I have a big staff that helps me with it in a few countries. But without the money we can't do anything. So hopefully we'll get some donations this evening"

"Well I think it's great that people do this kind of work. I am an orthopedic surgeon and I've done some pro-bono surgeries. And I love it to be able to help people. I mean how do you guys work?"

"You are a surgeon?" I asked surprised and she smiled nodding "yes I work at a private practice in town"

"Uh we have a few teams down there that works with all the different areas, but mostly with the medical. And then when we have special cases we try and bring them here or to one of the other countries that's part of this and give them the surgery that they need"

She shook her head in disbelief "That's I don't know what to say…awesome!"

I started giggling "Awesome huh?"

She looked confused "What's wrong with awesome?"

"Nothing…I just thought it was just me that used that word" I smirked

"Well guess we are two now" she drank the last water in the bottle "Damn it is hot in here…and I'm running really late" she grunted.

"I know me too…" the sweat was pouring down my forehead and I felt totally disgusting.

"Please please pretty please can you please just turn on the power again?" she pleaded

I giggled once again "Who are you talking to?"

She started laughing "I don't know, God? This heat is making me insane"

We both started to laugh and as if God were listening the light was turned on and the elevator started again.

"Wohooo!" She shouted and reached out her hand to help me up from the floor. "See God likes me"

"I suppose so" _so do I._

"Uh so thank you for the company. Oh and here's my card, if you ever need help with your organization. I am. It was nice meeting you Arizona Roberts" she smirked. I flashed my dimples once again "Nice to meet you too Callie Torres" and then she was gone. I looked at the card _Oh I am so going to use that…_


	2. Someone new

**Royal Desire – Chapter 2**

 _Pairing: Callie/Arizona_

 _Summary:. Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?_

 _Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended._

 _Arizona's Pov:_

It has now been 2 days since I was trapped in the elevator with the beautiful Callie. I've wanted to call her but been busy with meetings, and I do not know what it is that I expect to get from her. I stared at the card she had given me and a took a deep breath dialing the number.

"Uh hello?" Callie said with a raspy voice. _Oh no she must have been sleeping._

"Hey, this is Arizona Roberts…I'm sorry did I wake you?" I facepalmed myself

"Oh hi Arizona, no I was awake just been a lot of work lately. How are you?" she asked.

"Uh I'm good, I called to ask if you are free for lunch? Get to know each other a little bit and you could tell me about the work you do? We could really use your help" I swallowed hard and held my breath waiting for a response.

Her voice changed and sounded more alert "Oh yes I am free and interested to see in what way I could be useful. Since we stay at the same hotel meet me at my suite 2090 in two hours and we will take it from there?"

"Sound like a plan, see you later then" I grinned as I hung up and the butterflies in my stomach was flying around. It hit me that I did not know anything about Dr. Callie Torres so I decided to sit down and do some research while waiting for our meeting.

 _Two hours later_

I knocked on the door and it took a few seconds before she opened the door and I saw her smile "Hi! Right on time" she said and pulled me into a quick hug. I flashed my dimples "Hi…so where are we going to eat?" I asked and followed her into the big open air living room.

"Oh wow…what a suite!" I said while admiring the spacious room.

"Yes I know. It's a long story but my dad insisted, I live here while looking for an apartment or house, so it's kind of great to have a kitchen and all. Feels more like a home than a regular hotel room…" she smiled and showed me into the kitchen "Oh and to answer your question I thought we could eat here. Do you like chicken piccata?" she asked nodding to the table.

"Wow you ordered in? I love chicken "I replied and sat down by the table. I looked out of the window "what a view". She put down a plate in front of me and sat down across the table and my attention was back on her. _An_ even _better view._

I took a bit of the steaming hot food "wow this is delicious"

She smiled widely "Thank you"

"For what..." I looked into her eyes "oh wait you made this?" she nodded and I took another bite "well then I must say that you are very talented" I smiled at her and I saw how she were blushing a little "thank you" she laughed nervously. "So you mentioned pro-bono work earlier, is there something I can do to help?"

"Uh yes, actually there is. If pro-bono is something you do you'll just have to fill in our form and our staff will look you up and make sure that you are a good candidate and if you are we'll contact you when we get a case that we think that you can help us with. And when we do contact you it won't always be with a lot of notice, but guess that is your daily life as a surgeon, you get to look into it and see if it will be possible with your schedule and if we can find the rest of the OR-team that is willing to help, it will be set in motion"

"Well like I have said before I have done pro bono before and it is something I am always open for. I would have to bring it up with my coworkers as I am part of a private practice, but just like me they are also interested in helping as many people as possible. Send me the form and I'll fill it in and let's see what happens" she showed off her magic smile and I felt the butterflies once again.

I grabbed my purse and pulled up a copy of the form.

She started laughing "Do you always have those with you?"

"Yes of course you never know when you will bump into a surgeon" I winked playfully and she continued laughing.

We we're talking about the organization and how everything works for the next half hour. I was hoping she had gotten a clearer picture of what it is that I do and what we want to achieve.

"So what about you? You said you were living here while looking for another place, you just moved here?" I asked eager to get to know more about this woman.

"Yes I moved here 3 weeks ago from Seattle. I was previously working at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. I had been there for 6 years but my best friend moved here to Los Angeles and I started to get bored of my job and had some …personal…issues to deal with so I decided to move here and start working at my friend's private practice "Oceanside Wellness" and well here I am…" she locked eyes with mine and I felt how my heart started to beat a lot faster. She was breathtakingly stunning. I knew it was unprofessional of me to even go there.

I kept looking into her eyes and gulped "Oh and how is your work different now from in Seattle?" I asked looking at her lips. _I wonder what they taste like?_

"It's more personal now with my patients. It's less surgeries and it's different connection with the patient. As we work as a team over there we have a therapist, obstetrician, neurosurgeon, cardiothoracic surgeon and my friend Addison is a neonatal surgeon. So like I said we work as a team and that's what I like. Plus I couldn't stand the rain in Seattle" she winked and we both started giggling. "So how come you started working with this organization?" she asked.

"Uh it's a good cause. I didn't really know what I wanted to do. And this kind of charity thing really spoke to me. It felt right and rewarding. And um…I don't know what else to say…" Callie kept locking eyes with me and it started to get me really nervous. I could not tell if she was flirting with me or not.

"Well that's okay and I love charity and these kinds of organizations so I can see why it fulfills you. Do you have somewhere do be or do you have time for a cup of coffee or something?"

"No coffee sounds great" I flashed my dimples once again, she smiled back "Okay well why don't you have a seat in the couch over there and I'll be there in a minute"

A few minutes later she came in the living room holding two steaming cups, she gave me one of them and we both sat down on the couch.

"So what about your family?" she asked just when I swallowed the coffee and I started coughing "Oh god are you okay?" she said handing me a napkin and patted me on the back "Yes…I'm…fine it was just a little…hot" I lied. "Oh I'm sorry" she said apologetic. "So your family?" she asked again. _Crap, she's not letting this go is she?_

"Not much to tell. My mom lives in Miami, and that's where I grew up. And my parents got divorced when I was ten and I lost contact with my dad. So my mom is pretty much all I have…"

"Oh I'm sorry. No siblings?"

"Uh…no. No siblings." I lied again. I hate to lie but the less she knows the better. We talked for another 10 minutes about her family and how she grew up in New York. And how she's close to her parents and how she has a younger sister, Aria that she's very close with. When she was done telling me about her family I excused myself. We both had work. She showed me to the door "Okay so this was nice" she said softly "yes it was" I agreed. She leaned to open the door and now her face was just an inch away from mine and her beautiful eyes met mine. That inch turned into nothing and her lips on mine took me by surprise. _So soft._ I took a step backwards and touched my lips in disbelief "um"

"I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me" she said looking terrified like what she had just done was the worst thing ever.

I tried to come up with words "No it's…"

"Please forgive me, I hope we can forget this happened. That is not me"

I was going to tell her how it was not a big deal and no harm done. But her pager started beeping the same second I opened my mouth. She excused herself and before I knew it I was leaning my back against my own door and I sank to the floor. I touched my lips and smiled.


	3. Chase

**Royal Desire – Chapter 3**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 _Callie's Pov:_

I had spent the last three days going back and forth between the hospital and the practice. I have had back to back surgeries and consults which gave me little to no time to go back to the hotel. I slept in my office but because I was afraid to bump into Arizona I did not mind. I made a complete fool of myself and I was not even sure why I did what I did. Arizona did not show any sign of being gay and even if she were that is not the way to behave. I had been cursing myself ever since it happened and I wish I could get it undone. I was unprofessional and I had prayed to God that she was gone as I was in desperate need of getting back to my suite for some clean clothes. Especially since Addie is throwing me a "welcome to the practice" party at her place tonight, I did not intend to show up wearing scrubs.

Ever since I arrived to Los Angeles Addison had been nothing but supportive, it was after all her that convinced me to come here. My life in Seattle was great, on paper. I was the attending that made cartilage out of nothing and that made limbs and joints out of titanium. I had glowing recommendations and was well respected both in my field and among my coworkers. But my personal life was a mess and everybody knew it. I had gone to one failed relationship to another but one day I found the guy I thought I would have it all with. After he broke my heart and embarrassed me in front of everyone I was more than happy to move and start fresh. Addison's timing could not have been better.

I entered the lobby and went up to my floor, there was no sign of Arizona and I felt beyond relieved. I took my sweet time showering and pick the outfit for tonight since I did not need to be back at the practice for yet another hour. I decided on a short and tight purple dress with a pair of black high heels. I wanted to impress my new coworkers and bond with them hoping they could turn into good friends in time. Addison spoke well of all of them, and I could not wait to meet Addison's new boyfriend. She had kept him from everyone since it was still new, which I fully understood but I had insisted she should invite him to tonight's party and she eventually agreed.

I made myself some breakfast and prepared the last things for tonight and made my way towards the office.

 _Arizona's Pov:_

The last few days I had spent doing some paperwork, only went outside to get something to eat. Teddy would not be back here for another week and I could not wait. I also had spent my time thinking about Callie, I was still unsure what to think of it. I liked the kiss and it did not mind me at all but I hate not knowing what it is. It was probably nothing but the little time Callie and I have spent together, we did connect and things felt very easy with her. My life is complicated as it is, I did not need a scandal or any drama. I decided to talk to her the next time we would bump into each other. I was hoping to get to know her better; she interested me in more than one way.

I looked at the clock and realized it was breakfast time and since I had gotten tired of the room service I decided to go out and get something on my own.

 _Callie's pov:_

I entered the elevator and started to go through the morning patients in my head, the scheduled ones that is. I had a couple of consults and two rather basic surgeries. At Grey Sloan Memorial you were always busy and constantly pushing yourself to the limit and I loved every second of it. But it was nice with the sudden change and not having interns following you around all the time. It also gave me more time for my research.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ringtone and I looked at the display "Good morning Addie"

"Hey could you pick me up? My car decided to mess with my morning routine, again" my friend said and sighed heavily.

I grinned "You have got to buy yourself a new car, an automatic that you can actually handle" I knew my friend was not a fan of the stick shift but I did know that she loved that car of hers. And to be honest she looked good in it.

"I can handle it just fine thank you. Can you pick me up or not? I am already super later I was supposed to pick up bagels and coffee for the meeting" she pleaded. I could tell she was stressed.

My grin faded as the elevator door opened and saw the blonde I had been trying to escape. _Arizona_. _Crap._

She flashed her dimples and entered the elevator. I was unsure what to do and the following seconds felt like minutes. I did not know how to start the apology. I was both embarrassed and mesmerized at the same time. There was something about her that intrigued me and I wish I could have gone back in time and change that goodbye. The last I need is a lawsuit on my hands.

Addie's voice startled me "Hello? Callie, are you still there?"

I had already forgotten that she was still on the line "Sorry! Yes I will pick you up don't worry I'll be there soon" I hung up and put my phone in my purse.

I could feel her eyes on me "Callie I just want to say…"

I raised my hand and turned to face her "No let me go first. I want to apologize for my behavior it was totally unprofessional and out of line"

"Relax it is okay it's forgotten and forgiven, you have already apologized" she looked into my eyes eyes "we are good" she said reassuringly. Her words sounded sincere. Only now I noticed that she was wearing gym clothes. A grey top with black running pants. She had her hair in a cute ponytail.

I smiled back at her "Okay thank you. It won't happen again"

We reached the floor where the gym was located and she stepped out of the elevator and looked over her shoulder "What a shame" she winked as the doors behind her closed.

"What?" I whispered to myself being more confused than ever.

 _30 minutes later_

I pulled up at Addie's driveway and hit the horn and she was outside within seconds. She sat down in the seat next to me and let out a deep breath "What a morning! Thank you for doing this"

"No problem. Do you know what is wrong with the car?" I asked as I reversed and steered towards the office.

"Nope but Kevin said he would take a look at it later today"

"Wooho you scored a cop that can fix cars? Please tell me he can't cook and that his house is a mess" I pleaded jokingly.

"His house is the cleanest I have ever seen, he might be having a little OCD. And his Nasi Goreng is to die for"

"I hate you" I said giving her a serious look that broke into a wide smile "I am also very happy for you. I can't wait to meet him"

We stopped at a traffic light, it was a terrible jam. I always used to be early so I had not experienced bad jams yet.

I looked over at my friend that was putting on lip gloss "Can I ask you something? I could really use some advice"

"Sure go for it" she replied and returned her focus on me.

I told her the whole story about how I met Arizona; how we bonded in that short time we were stuck in the elevator. I told her shortly about the organization and how I had invited her for lunch and ended up kissing her. Addie stopped me "You kissed her?!"

I did not respond to her reaction but continued to tell her about earlier this morning.

"Now I don't know if she was just teasing me or if she was actually flirting. I hate being unsure" I said as we parked in front of the office.

Addie was silent for a few seconds "well do you want her to flirt with you? Do you like her?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe. It's still early to tell. How will I know what she wants?"

"Well I only see one solution. Invite her to the party tonight and say it's a way for you to make it up to her by introducing her to more doctors. You will then have an excuse to see her again without seeming clingy" she said and stepped out of the car.

"You know what? That is an awesome idea thank you" I smiled and grabbed the form out of my purse.

"I know it is. I'll meet you upstairs okay I gotta go get the coffee and bagels" she said rushing ahead of me across the street.

I stared at my phone as I dialed the number I had found at the bottom of the paper she had given me.

I took a deep breath hoping she could not hear how nervous I was "Hey Arizona? This is Callie"

 **A/N: Sorry this update took awhile. Hope you liked it?**


	4. New Friends

**Royal Desire – Chapter 4**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 _Callie's pov:_

All day I had been thinking of seeing the perky blonde. I had given her the address to Addison's place since I had to be there in advance to help set up. I was kind of relieved that I did not need to share a cab with her; I could only imagine the awkward silence with no place to hide.

After work we went to the hotel to pick my outfit and make-up and then straight to Addison's place. As we entered her house we heard music coming for the kitchen and someone was humming. "Kevin" Addison whispered to me before she shouted "We are here" and rushed towards the music. I followed her path slowly and was excited to see who this mystery Kevin was.

I saw a tall man with brown short hair standing by the stove. He was making what looked like some kind of mini pies. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt and Addison's flowery apron. I smirked at the sight. Addison grabbed his arm "Kevin this is my best friend Callie" she smiled nervously. "Callie this is Kevin"

"Wow it is so nice to finally meet you Callie, Addison has told me a lot about you" Kevin showed off a perfect white smile and held out his hand.

"Likewise I have been telling Addie to introduce me to the guy she keeps going on and on about"

With a grin he looked at Addison "Oh you go on and on about me huh? "

She kissed his cheek "Of course I do" she grabbed her purse off the counter "I'll go change clothes"

Kevin returned to the stove and I sat down on one of the bar chairs facing him. "She told me you are a cop. That must be a tough job" I said trying to start the conversation.

He looked at me "Yes I am and I suppose it is. But I bet yours is too?"

"Yes it can be challenging but I love every minute of it"

"Same here, I could not imagine my life not doing what I do" He said

I nodded in agreement "She also said you are basically a professional chef"

Kevin started laughing "Nah not really, cooking is just a hobby of mine. Plus have you ever seen a real chef wear a flowery apron?"

I joined him laughing "No I suppose not. But that is just a stereotype maybe they should be wearing them"

"Touché" he said taking a step back from the stove and looked down at himself "this apron does kind of suit me don't you think?"

I stood up and looked at him from top to bottom "Yeah sure it does suit you"

He smiled widely and opened the fridge and held up two beers "You want one?"

"Yes please" I said taking the cold bottle in my hand.

Just then Addison joined us in the kitchen again. She was now wearing a black pencil skirt and a white lace blouse.

"What suits you?" Addison asked as she grabbed his beer out of his hand and took a sip.

"Wow you look beautiful" he said and put his arm around her "Oh Callie thinks the flowery apron suits me"

Addison broke out in laughter and joined me by the kitchen island "Oh honey you are cute. Callie is a horrible liar, you should have picked up on that you're a cop" she continued laughing and took my hand "Be a dear and help me set the table out on the patio before you go get changed"

"Hey that was my beer!" he shouted and sighed loudly behind us as we left the kitchen.

"He seems lovely Addie I am happy for you" I said to my friend as she handed me some plates "And you are mean"

"Oh buhu" she winked "And thank you, I really like him". She had been looking much happier ever since she had met Kevin. She deserved to finally be happy after all the drama and heartbreak Derek and Mark had put her through over the years.

"So are you looking forward to see Arizona again?" she asked as she folded a napkin.

I took a sip of the cold beer and delayed my answer as long as I could "Oh don't even get me started"

 _Arizona's pov:_

After Callie had called me earlier this morning I was unable to stop thinking about the purpose of it. Had she noticed that I was flirting? Was she truly interested to see me again or was this her way of getting rid of her own guilt; to introduce me to her colleagues? Questions kept popping up in my head all day and I was still not sure if I should go. I did what I always do when I am debating with myself; called my best friend.

"I am a public figure, what if this will blow up in my face? Do you know what kind of damage…"

My friend cut me off with a deep sigh "oh don't give me that crap again, there will be no damage. Do you know how I know that? Because very few people can keep track of all of you, she and her friends probably won't even know who you are. And if they do, just make sure you do nothing that can blow up in your face. Problem solved"

"Wow you are in a mood today" I said jokingly "but thank you, you are right"

"Yes my sister is driving my insane" she laughed "I thought it would get better now that we are adults and don't live together. But just a few days under the same roof and I feel like a teenager again"

I smiled at my friends words. Teddy had gone home for her cousin's wedding and she had been dreading it for months. She loved her family but whenever she would go back home to see them she would end up an emotional wreck. Her family was very traditional and they wanted her to settle down and have a family like her siblings.

"Well just promise me you don't just take off in the middle of the night this time, your mother is not an easy woman to calm down over there phone"

"Alright I will try not to" she said playfully "I gotta go, off to rehearsal dinner. And to answer your other question, I don't think she would have invited you to a party on a Friday night if it was a strictly professional thing. Just saying"

 _Callie's pov:_

I was sitting on Addison's patio sipping on my second glass of wine. It was the beginning of what seemed to be a great party, everybody from work had arrived super early. Even Charlotte bothered to come. I had been absolutely sure that she hated my guts from the moment we met, but according to Addison, that's her personality and I shouldn't take it personally. I stopped listening to what people were saying and watched how all my co-workers were laughing at Cooper's joke.

I was staring into my half empty glass of wine, Kevin offered to refill it but I got up and went to the kitchen alone. It was kind of nice to get inside away from all the noise for a few minutes. I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"She will come, it is still early" Addison said softly as she walked past me. She must have noticed I was not really paying attention to the other guests. She grabbed a couple of the snack bowls on the counter and looked at me "Trust me she will be here. Now c'mon lets us go out there and have some fun. This is your party after all"

I poured some wine into my glass and took a big gulp of it. I poured some more and made my way back out on the patio and my seat.

Naomi leaned towards me with a grin "Have we scared you off yet?"

I giggled in response "No it takes more than Cooper's jokes to make me run"

"Have you found a place to live yet?" Violet asked me from across the table.

"No not yet but I have been in contact with a realtor, fingers crossed"

Addison tapped her wine glass and stood up and smiled at me "So my friend, ever since you came to visit us at Oceanside Wellness earlier this year…I think…" she suddenly stopped and looked above my head "Oh hello"

I turned around to see her standing there. She was wearing a red dress, her hair was curled. Red lips.

"You are here" I said softly not sure how to feel or react.


	5. Fire

**Royal Desire – Chapter 5**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 **A/N: First off all I want to apologize that this update took me this long to publish, been dealing with family matters that took most of my free time. But as I am re-uploading this whole story most chapters are almost done, so be prepared for a few chapters this week. Maybe it can make up for the delay? Well here it goes…**

 _Callie's pov:_

She stood there looking a bit lost "I rang the door, no one opened and I heard the laughter and music so I let myself in" she said and locked eyes with mine.

I felt my heart beating faster and I stood up "I am so happy that you decided to join us"

My friends joined me standing up and they all one by one greeted Arizona making some small talk before settling back into their seats. Cooper went to pick another chair and he put it next to mine.

I offered to get her a drink and went ahead of the blonde inside and I could hear her heels just a few steps behind me. I thanked God that I had a few more moments to build up my confidence in the short but much needed walk back to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and looked around to see what the options were. "Here we have beer and well beer" I chuckled as I swung around to face her "We also have white and red wine" I said softly and looked into her blue eyes. She was breathtakingly stunning and I felt my face getting flushed. My knees were getting weaker and I regretted not bringing my liquid courage indoors, something to hold and focus on. "I could also make you a cocktail"

"White wine is fine" she showed off her cute dimples "And Callie thank you for having me…I hope I was not interrupting something, your friend was giving some sort of speech?" She said looking a bit embarrassed.

I took out a glass from one of the cupboards and poured her some wine "Nah don't worry about it, Addison likes to make everything a big deal. I don't like being the center of attention so I should actually be thanking you for the interruption" I laughed nervously as I handed her the wine.

Arizona's smile grew bigger "Well in that case you are welcome"

We went back outside to join my friends around the table. Arizona was now sitting next to Naomi which was quick to steal her attention. "So Arizona do you live here in LA?"

Arizona now oozed of self confidence like she was a professional at small talks "No I am just in town for a couple of weeks for business. I live New York"

I could see a slight change in Naomi's facial expression and she turned to point at Addison "Addie, Sam and I used to live in New York"

"Oh really?" Arizona asked and we all looked at Addison. All of us but our new guest knew about Addison's past.

Addison cleared her throat "Yes we went to med school at Colombia University. We also had a practice there but somehow many years later we all ended up here on the west coast" she smiled and took Kevin's hand in hers.

"Callie mentioned Oceanside Wellness and what kind of work you all do; I gotta say I am beyond impressed. I could never do what you do" Arizona looked at me and took a sip of her wine.

"Well Callie also told me what you do Arizona and that is pretty darn impressive too" Addison said.

Cooper had been quiet long enough "so to sum it up we are all superheroes"

We all ended up laughing and Charlotte shouted "I'll drink to that"

Arizona and I stole a few glances every now and then, I could not decide if lack of talking to her in a big group was a good or a bad thing. I was just glad she got to meet some of my friends and coworkers, see what my life was more about. She had done a better job socializing with my new friends in a couple of hours than I had done in the past few weeks.

Once we had eaten the delicious pies that Kevin had made the group kind of split, almost all of us ended up walking the beach. They were all couples except me and Arizona. Pete and Violet was sitting down making S'mores by the small campfire next to Addison's patio. Addison and Kevin went the inside to grab some more drinks.

We could now only hear the waves hitting the shore and the stars were shining above us. This walk turned out to be a bit romantic than I expected it to be. I honestly only wanted some time for us. I wanted to figure out if we had a connection or if it was just all in my head. I had watched Arizona interact and joke with my friends all evening. She had told them shortly about what she does and we had all agreed to have a meeting at the practice during office hours. A serious conversation about saving tiny humans should not be done while drinking.

We were walking in silence; Arizona was holding her heels in her hand and her wine glass in the other. "I could get used to this" she said dancing around in the sand.

I studied her every move. She went from being glamorous in heels to looking completely peaceful walking bare foot.

"Didn't you grow up in Miami?" I asked not sure if I was suppose to respond to her statement.

She turned around and walked backwards facing me "I did. But with all the stress in my life I sometimes forget to stop and appreciate how nice such a simple thing as sand in between your toes can feel"

"Yes you do forget to just enjoy the moment" I replied softly as I watched her sit down in the sand in front of me. I sat down beside her and faced the waves just like she was doing. I was unsure if I was supposed to break the silence or just sit there quietly. So I decided to do the later, just enjoy the silence and count the waves.

She dug her toes in the sand and took a deep breath. I could tell she had not done this in a long time. Neither had I. Her hand was just inches away from mine. I got butterflies just thinking about holding it.

Arizona swung her blonde hair around and she looked at me "I can't even remember the last time I had this much fun"

I smiled widely doing my best to hide how nervous I was "Neither can I"

We heard someone shouting from afar. It was Addison saying the drinks and snacks were ready.

Arizona stood up and brushed off some sand off her dress before she offered me her hand. I took it in mine and she pulled me up. We were now just an inch away from each other. Her eyes met mine and once again felt my face flush. She all of a sudden looked serious and she pulled me even closer and pressed her lips gently against mine. She caught me by surprise and the butterflies in my stomach was going crazy by now, I was confident that my heart would beat out of my chest.

She pulled back slowly and leaned into my ear "Just in case you were still wondering" she showed off her dimples and walked towards the group.

I was just standing there smiling like a fool not sure if I was dreaming. She looked over her shoulder "You coming?"

We all sat down around the fire listening to Pete playing the guitar. It was the perfect evening and I was glad that I decided to move here. It was the fresh start I had been dreaming about for a long time. Just as Pete had finished a song and put down his guitar Addison tapped her glass once again and looked at me.

"What I wanted to say earlier was that we are all very happy to have you join us Callie. I knew you would fit in perfectly with us at Oceanside even when you just came for that visit. I just want to thank you for giving us all a chance. So I want to officially say welcome to LA and Oceanside Wellness." She raised her glass "To Callie" all joined her in her toast and cheered loudly.

The cab ride we shared back to the hotel was mostly spent in silence. Arizona had made a good impression on all my friends and I could only hope they could see the same potential as I did. My thoughts had been stuck on that kiss ever since it happened playing it over and over again in my head. Her soft sweet lips against mine made me go crazy. The reason I did not just jump her bones in that cab was pure self control. I could not believe that it was not only in my head, that the first person I had liked in forever actually liked me back, that thought alone made me both terrified and excited. I had always thought that you only had one great love in your life and if you screwed it up that was it. But maybe, maybe I was wrong.

The cab pulled up by the hotel entrance and we made our way towards the elevator. I pressed on my floor number and went to lean against the wall. As soon as the doors closed she approached me not saying a word. She pushed me if possible even closer to the wall and our lips crashed together. I could feel her breast against mine. Her tongue was sliding along my bottom lip and as I opened my mouth to let her in I felt a shiver down to my heated core. Our tongues met and we both moaned into each other's mouths. She was now holding my face in her hands and she pulled away slightly just enough to look deeply in my eyes. I also did not want too much to happen too soon. She smiled widely and she kissed me softly.

The elevator was about to stop at her floor and she pulled away just holding my hands. "Dinner tomorrow?" she asked slightly out of breath.

I looked at her as the elevator doors was opening behind her "Yes I'd love that"

She smiled widely and squeezed my fingers before letting go completely and took a few steps backwards "I'll call you then"

I nodded as a response and as the doors closed again I could not help but smile.

My body had still not recovered from the heated kiss as I reached my suite "I need a cold shower" I muttered to myself as I was getting undressed.


	6. In disguise

**Royal Desire – Chapter 6**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 _Callie's pov:_

I woke up by the phone buzzing somewhere in the bedroom. I sighed heavily and crawled across the bed towards the buzzing. It was not on the bedside table anymore but had buzzed off of it and landed underneath the bed.

"Fuck" I said softly to myself as I got down all four on the cold floor to pick my phone. I saw Addison's name on the display "Hey" I yawned.

"Where have you been I have called you all morning?" Addison asked.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock _Damn_ _12:03_ "I'm sorry I was sleeping. What's up?"

"I have great news Cal, our neighbors are splitting up!" she said eagerly.

I frowned as I walked to the kitchen to start the coffeemaker "Uh I'm confused, how is this good news?"

I heard my friend giggle "They are selling their house! You should buy it we could be living on the same street"

I instantly felt wide awake "Wait, are you serious?" I said getting more excited by the second.

"Yes Kevin bumped into the guy this morning, he managed to get the contact info to the realtor he's using. You interested?"

"Hell yeah! I'm dying to get out of this place, thanks Addie" I smiled widely hoping this could be the house that would become my new real home. "Oh and thank you for yesterday"

Just then it hit me what had happened in the elevator last night. My sleepy mind had almost forgotten about it. _Or was it all just a dream?_ The butterflies in my stomach felt like elephants just thinking of her lips against mine. I would usually take my time with someone I liked before going as far as we did. I was excited to get to know her better over dinner. And hopefully we can agree on taking it slow.

"You're welcome, how did it go with Arizona last night by the way? Did the party help you to sort out any of your feelings?" Addison asked with a playful voice dragging out the words.

I could not help but smile "You saw the kiss didn't you"

"A little bit. I'm happy for you Cal and she seems like she could be just what you need right now"

"I think you might be right about that" I said hoping to wrap this conversation up so that I could see if Arizona had tried to reach me.

"Well you keep me updated eh? And I'll forward the number to the realtor to you after this"

"I sure will and thanks Addie" I hung up the call and looked through my messages, one was from Arizona. I smiled as I read her short message "Meet me in the hotel bar at 7 o'clock. Wear something nice"

I was usually the one to take the first step or the lead when it come to dates, I liked being in control. Arizona seemed to be the same type of person and to my surprise I felt eager to be on the other end of things and to see what she had planned for us. For the first time in forever I was glad I was on call in case the evening got too awkward or too hot.

I poured myself some coffee and went back into the bedroom to find something suitable to wear this evening. I had no clue what kind of place we were going to tonight or what her definition of nice were. After spending some time looking through every piece of clothing I had without finding anything to wear I decided to go out and buy something new. But first of all I was going to call the realtor.

 _Arizona's pov:_

I was sitting on one of the bar chairs sipping on my glass of wine. I had gone down early to have time for a drink because I was beyond nervous to see Callie again. Being who I am I could not have dates out in the open like regular people. I had kept it from Callie because I was scared of how she would react and sometimes it was easier not to be myself completely. Especially since my lifestyle is not approved by my father. I did not want to scare her off and I wanted to get to know her better before I overwhelm her with the truth. Dating had never been easy for me and I did not want to put too much pressure on someone I barely knew. But I hate lying and if the date goes well tonight I had planned to break the news to her.

I took another sip of my wine and swung around to face the entrance. Just as I did she entered the bar walking towards me. She was wearing a tight black dress that showed off her curves and a pair of black heels. Her hair was straightened. She looked incredibly hot and tall. I felt like a dwarf compared to her in my boots.

"Hey" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey" I pulled away to look at her "wow"

"Right back at you" she showed off her white perfect smile and her beautiful brown eyes locked with mine.

The bartender approached us and she and returned her attention to me "I'm on call tonight, I can't drink. So where are we heading tonight?"

I smirked not ready to ruin the surprise just yet "You will know eventually"

"You are killing me" she laughed "Can you at least tell me if what I am wearing is appropriate?"

I giggled at her words "Oh yes it is appropriate alright, you look beautiful"

She sat down on the chair next to mine and looked back at me "Can we agree on taking it slow?"

I nodded "yes slow would be great"

"Thank you and I hope me being on-call won't ruin any of your plans"

I shook my head as I finished the last of my drink "No, I know we are both busy people so just gotta make the best outta the time we do get"

"I couldn't agree more" she said as we were exiting the bar. My nerves had calmed a bit and I was hoping that they would stay that way the whole evening. All I wanted was to be completely honest with her.

A limo was waiting outside the hotel and she looked confused "A limo? "

I held up my hand pointing at the vehicle in front of us "After you" I said showing off my dimples.

I opened the door for her "Who are you?" she giggled as she got herself comfortable in her seat.

Even though her question was rhetorical I felt my heart beat faster and I was unsure how to respond. It was too early in the evening to tell her. I joined her giggles "Well you are about to find out, that is why we do this right to get to know one another?"

I was more than relieved that there was no awkward silence between us anymore unlike the first time we met being stuck in the elevator.

Callie looked at me "The last time I went in a limo was about two years ago. It was mandatory for all the doctors at the hospital to attend this charity to bring in some money to the sinking ship Seattle Grace Mercy West was back then. Being anywhere near a limo was not part of the evening because we were there to work. Anyhow it did not go very well for me or my roommate Christina. She is not a people person and I think I scared them away rambling" she stopped talking and burst out laughing.

I could not help but smile at her excitement and the butterflies started going wild in my stomach "So what happened?" I said eager to hear the rest of her story.

"So we said 'screw it' and stole a couple of bottles of champagne and decided to find someone with a limo. She found the guy that had been very friendly towards her all night, she was single back then so we left with him and his limo. We got him to get his driver to drive us around town for quite some time while finishing our stolen goods. I wanted to bail at that point and got dropped off at our apartment. The following morning I found out that the doctor that brought in the biggest donation was to my surprise Christina"

I frowned "Oh no she slept with him didn't she?"

Callie chuckled at my words "Oh no he turned out to be gay. But she had pitched one of her ideas to him about her 3D clinical trials she was just starting up, which she later won a Harper Avery Award for. His partner had been suffering from a heart condition for several years and he thought that if anyone could solve any mystery it would be her. She did not get laid but she did get paid"

We both broke out in laughter and I was amazed and intimidated by her and all the geniuses she called her friends. I was born into the position I was in but all of them had worked hard to get where they were today.

Just as her story ended the limo pulled up at our destination. I went out first and took a few steps onto the docks. Callie stopped at the edge and looked at me "Wait I'm confused"

"We won't go for a ride with it but I thought we could have our dinner here watch the sunset" I said and took her hand to make sure she'd be stable walking down the wooden docks with her high heels.

"Don't tell me you also own a yacht?" she said admiring the big boat in front of her.

"No I wish" I chuckled "But I do however get to borrow it from an old family friend whenever I am in town. What do you say?" I asked as I stopped walking and turned around to face her. A smile lit her face and her eyes were shining just like a child's around Christmas.

"I take that as a yes" I said as I grabbed her hand once again to make sure she got on board safely.

 _Callie's pov:_

After the limo ride and ending up at a yacht I felt I had no clue who Arizona was. She was a bigger mystery than I first had thought and I could not wait to find out more about her and hear some of her stories.

As we got on board a woman offered us something to drink, I chose sparkly water. Now for the first time I was unsure if being on-call was something I was happy about. Arizona showed us to the upper deck where a table was set with candles and a beautiful bouquet. It was beyond romantic and I felt myself getting nervous. We agreed on taking things slow and I was wondering what brought this grand gesture on.

We got ourselves seated and I could not help but admire the view, both the beautiful sunset but also the cute blonde sitting across the table from me. I put the napkin in my lap and I looked at her ready to ask her some questions.

"So who are you then, if a 'family friend' can afford something like this?" I asked sipping on my sparkling water.

She smiled widely at my words "My father is quite wealthy, he inherited most of his money but he also worked within the Swedish military which made him a well respected man. His wealth is not mine but as his daughter I am also under his broad wings of respect among many people. We don't have the best relationship but I do owe him my life"

"Swedish you say? Wait so you are half Swedish?" I asked not hearing any accent.

"Yes. My father is Swedish and my mom is American, as I told you she lives in Miami" she said showing off her dimples

"Wow. Just wow…guess that explains the blonde hair and blue eyes" I giggled nervously

"That would be a stereotype but yes maybe it does who knows" she said and looked up at the waiter that came to serve us the first course.

It was smoked salmon with a spinach salad and apple. "It looks delicious" I said and took a first bite of the salmon. "What about languages growing up with 2 cultures? Your English is flawless"

She took a sip of her water "We spoke English at home because of my mom. But I do speak Swedish as well it just don't come as natural to me as English does"

She went on telling me about how her parents got divorced and how her and her mother moved back to the U.S. She also told me about how living in New York for the past 5 years has changed her life for the better. That she grew up on a farm with horses and how she wished that her crazy lifestyle would allow her to get back on the saddle.

"I never would have thought that you'd be into horses" I said to her finishing the last bite of the first course. "I'm personally terrified of them"

She gasped in disbelief "How can you be terrified of such a beautiful creature? I'll bring you horseback riding one day and you will see they are lovely"

I shook my head "No no they are just big and scary. Ever since we went to a farm in middle school for a field trip I'm scared to death of them. One of the horses escaped from its pasture without any of us knowing. We were standing in a group and all of a sudden my classmates was on the other side of the fence and I felt a warm breath in my neck"

Arizona choked on the water as she burst out laughing. She started coughing and looked at me apologetic as she saw I did not find it funny "I'm sorry. I truly am" she said and took my hand "but that is too adorable. I promise you they are harmless and one day I'll show you"

The first plates was replaced with the main course.. It was fried saithe with mash potatoes, clam sauce and fried mushrooms.

"I gotta say the food is terrific, hats off to the chef" I smiled at her as I caught her staring at the sunset. "It's beautiful" I said and looked at the colorful sky. It was shifting between red and orange.

She returned her attention to me and her beautiful blue eyes met mine "You are beautiful" she said bluntly.

I felt my cheeks getting flushed and I remembered how sweet her lips tasted. I gulped "Thank you"

"And thank you for humoring me I'm happy you are here with me" she was looking breathtakingly stunning. I wanted to kiss her but we had agreed on taking things slow.

I smiled back at her "So am I. Thank you for all of this"

We continued eating while making small talks about work until dessert was ready to be served. We decided to take it indoors since it was getting a bit chilly outside. I sat down by one couch along one of the sides of the yacht with a panorama view of the sunset in front of us. She sat down next to me and leaned into the cushion. We were given coffee and a slice of cheesecake.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you! Addie's neighbor is selling his house and I contacted the realtor. I get to go look at it next week, if you are free would you come with me?"

"That is such great news I know how hard you have been looking for a house. I'd love to come with you but I gotta check my schedule first. Get back to me with the exact time?" she said looking just as excited about the news as I had felt all day.

Her smile faded slightly and she took my hand in hers "Callie there is something I want to tell you"

"Okay what is it?" I asked just as my pager went off "I'm sorry dammit" I picked the pager from my purse "911. I gotta go I'm so sorry I gotta get a cab"

I could not read her facial expression and I was unsure if something good or bad was about to happen as the pager went off. She stood up and pulled me into a hug "It's okay it can wait. You take the limo you are in a hurry"

"You want me to take the limo to the hospital? How will you get back to the hotel?" I asked as we went down to the docks again.

"You are going to the hospital, I'm going back to sleep so I am the one that should wait for a cab" she laughed and signaled to the driver. She went ahead to the docks and took my hand to make sure I would be steady. I went too fast and bumped into her warm body and once again we were standing just an inch from each other. She gazed into my eyes and pulled me into a kiss. Her soft lips against mine made me feel the fireworks. She pulled away just as quick as she had pulled me in "Thank you for tonight and I'm sorry I have to go" I apologized as I started walking towards the limo letting go of her hands.

"It's okay go save some lives" she shouted and I waved back at her before entering the limo.

Tonight had been a great night, it was a romantic date and I felt like I know this woman better than I did before. I was upset it had to end the way it did especially when she was about to tell me something. But I wanted to believe maybe this is how it needed to end to make sure we would keep the promise we made on taking things slow.

I got out of the third and last surgery that morning exactly 12 hours after the date with Arizona had ended. It was a major car crash in town with five victims last night. I had been pulled from one surgery to another and in the end only three of them survived. To keep myself from thinking about all the bad things that was going on I had been replaying the date in my head all night and I was starting to admit to myself that I had a big crush on this woman. I liked her and I could not wait to see where this was going. I felt bad about how things ended so after leaving the hospital I picked up a bouquet of flowers for her. I was beyond exhausted but I felt after the night she had prepared it was the least I could do.

As I reached the hotel lobby I stopped at smiling receptionist "Good morning, I would like these to be delivered to Arizona Roberts if what would be possible?"

The receptionist typed in her name into the system "I'm sorry there is not Ms. Roberts checked in at the moment. There is one Arizona Robbins though, could you be mistaken?" she asked me.

I was now more confused than ever "No it can't be" I said softly. "Check again" I could have sworn that in the elevator she told me her name was Roberts and I tried to recall if her last name was written on the paper she had given me "Maybe I am mistaken, can it be delivered to Arizona Robbins room then?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Well no she has requested that no deliveries are to be made to her room" the receptionist smiled.

"Why is that?" I said feeling myself getting more and more upset. My whole body was aching and exhausted.

"I'm sorry I'm not at liberty to say"

I grabbed the bouquet off of the counter and made my way towards the elevator. I heard the receptionist call for security behind me. I made it up to her floor before they did. I knew something was off about her and I now needed some real answers. I had dealt with enough lies in the past and I was not about the go through that again. I had been cheated and deceived enough and I thought I could trust her. I had to fight the tears as I walked down the hallway to stop at her door.

She swung her door open and smiled widely as she saw me "Calliope"

"Can you for once answer my question? Arizona Roberts or it is Robbins who are you?!" I shouted just as the security had finally caught up with me.


	7. Battle

**Royal Desire – Chapter 7**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 _Arizona's pov:_

I was sitting at my desk going through my speech for an event next week. I hate writing speeches and even though I knew I could hire someone to do it for me I always felt like I want to say my own words, not words someone else wrote for me. I always knew what I was supposed to say nut the tricky part was to keep the audience's full attention throughout the whole speech.

I was flipping through my speech cards when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed heavily and looked at the clock. _Housekeeping._ I put down the cards on the table and made my way towards the door. I swung it open and I was happily surprised to see her. She was holding a bouquet of red roses. She looked tired but just as beautiful as last night.

I showed off my dimples "Calliope" I said softly and my smile faded when I saw the guards coming our way. I was beyond confused and returned my attention on the woman in front of me.

"Can you for once answer my question? Arizona Roberts or it is Robbins who are you?!" she shouted at me. I felt my whole body freeze and I could not form any words I just stared back at her. This is exactly what I had feared and did not want to happen.

"Callie" I whispered and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The guards were now standing behind her "Miss, we need you to step away and come with us" one of the men said and grabbed her shoulder.

"Let go of me! What's with the guards?" she exclaimed with a confused frown. I could tell she was exhausted and had a rough night at work. I knew that this was all my fault and I wished I could make it better somehow. I wished I could turn back the time and not let it all start with a lie. But that ship had sailed a long time ago.

I turned to the guard that grabbed her "It's fine, she's with me. Thank you" I smiled at him and showed her into my room. I closed the door behind us and took a deep breath. I could feel her staring at me as I turned around to face her. It was now or never. The moment I wanted to have yesterday on my terms had turned into something I knew could only end one way. I prepared myself for the worst.

She was standing about 4 feet away from me resting her hands on her hips the bouquet of roses was now laying on my desk behind her "Well?" she said waiting for me to explain myself. I took another deep breath "I don't want to make excuses, lying is bad no matter what the reason for doing so is"

She cut me off "What's with the guards? And no deliveries are to be made to your suite?" she started pacing the floor "You know I hate people that lie, is it a scam you want our money is that it? You won't get a cent you hear me?"

I knew she would not let me talk and I felt myself getting angry as well. I grabbed her shoulders to make her face me _here it goes_ "My name is Emma Arizona Robbins and I'm the crown princess of Sweden. That is why I have devoted my life to charities and helping people. That is why I have bodyguards and why deliveries are not to be made. I always have to be extra cautious" I looked into her eyes "I am a princess Calliope" I nodded at my own words trying to read her face.

She smiled widely "Wow I'm in the presence of a royal heir" she said and threw her head back laughing loudly "shall I kneel or bow?"

"You don't believe me" I said softly trying to figure out a way to convince her I was not lying "Here" I grabbed my iPad "Google me you will see I'm telling you the truth"

Callie shook her head and took the bouquet off the desk "Just stop. It's getting embarrassing to watch. You almost had me fooled. I'm not wasting anymore of my time here with you when you can't be bothered to tell the truth. Have a nice life Arizona or was it Emma?" she slammed the door shut behind her and I just stood there staring at the door. It had all happened so fast. I felt a lump in my throat and I wiped away a tear that got loose. I did not bother to follow her. I knew she would not believe me no matter what I said. I decided to give her time to cool down and process what had just happened. I needed that too. I would go find her later this evening. Maybe just maybe she would listen to me then.

 _Callie's pov:_

I found myself back in my car not having any other place to go but Addison's house. I wanted to avoid the hotel at all costs. I wanted to avoid her. I needed to find a new hotel to check into. It took all of the little energy I had left not to let the tears win. I did not want to cry, not when I should have seen it coming. I was a fool before allowing myself to trust another person and when I moved here I had decided not to do that again. But then I met Arizona and I had thought it would be different. I was furious that she thought she could play me that easily. That she made me believe she was actually interested in me.

I pulled up on Addison's drive way and I stared at her door. I did not have the energy to face her just yet. Not ready to tell her the truth about the woman I invited into her house. I felt the warm tears flowing down my cheeks and I leaned into the seat allowing my exhaustion and devastation to win. I did not wanna fight anymore battles today.

I was startled by Kevin tapping the window and I realized I must have dozed off "Callie what are you doing out here?" he smiled. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock _Yup had slept for almost 30 minutes_ "Go on in, Addie just made some coffee" he shouted as he started jogging down the street.

All I wanted to think of was a hot shower and getting some real sleep in a comfortable bed. But what was going through my mind was the betrayal and how mad I was at myself. The only person that really knew what had happened with me and George was Addison. She was there when he betrayed me. If anyone would know how to help me, it was her.

I did not bother knocking "Hello? Addie, you decent?" I shouted walking down her hallway. "Callie? Yes I'm in the kitchen" she shouted back and I found her sitting at her kitchen island with a cup of coffee and her laptop in front of her. She gave me a questioning look "This is a surprise" she said while getting up to pour second cup of coffee. Her smile faded when she returned to face me "Honey what's wrong?"

I took the hot cup of coffee she offered me and sat down next to her chair. "She's a scam. We all trusted her and invited her in and it was all just a lie" I said softly taking a sip of the hot beverage. The exhaustion was clouding my mind and it felt like what happened this morning was just a bad dream. Maybe it was. _My life had always been a disaster._

"You gotta give me more than that. What are you talking about?" my friend replied sounding equally confused as I had earlier this morning. I did not blame her.

I looked back at my friend "Arizona. She lied to us. I don't know why but she is not who she claims to be"

"What do you mean she lied?"

I went on telling Addison about everything. My legs were getting restless and I could not stand sitting down anymore. I started pacing around her kitchen floor. I told her about our romantic date at the yacht last night and all about what had happened this morning. I told her what Arizona had said. I stopped to look at my friend and to my surprise she looked calm "Why aren't you upset about this? We gotta do something" I practically yelled. I felt bad for taking it out on her.

Addison pulled her laptop closer to her "How do you know she wasn't telling you the truth? Did you Google her as she suggested? She didn't seem like a shady to me" she said still way too calm for my liking.

I shook my head and went to pour myself some more coffee "That's the point! She said she was a princess. A princess! Please tell me you don't believe this shit?" I grabbed her phone off the counter "I'm calling the police…"

Addison raised her hand to stop me "I'm DATING a cop, remember Kevin? IF she is playing us I'll make sure she will get caught and not get a dime or second from us" she looked up at me over the laptop screen "BUT humor me…let's Google her and find out for sure. It can't hurt right?" she said as I heard her fingers hit the keys.

I watched Addison's eyes grew bigger and a grin formed on her face. She looked up at me once again without saying anything. "What? What did you find?" I asked and rushed towards her to see the screen for myself.

I saw it was over sixty million hits on her name. It was so many pictures of her. It was her in fancy or traditional dresses. It was pictures of her in hospitals in Africa. _She was telling the truth?_ I looked up from the screen in disbelief. "She was telling you the truth Callie" Addison said softly and patted me gently on the back. "Oh my god this is exciting!" she exclaimed.

I looked at my friend in panic "Oh my god! Oh my god she was telling me the truth and I just laughed her right in the face" I once again felt the warm tears stream down my face "What do I do now Addie? She will never forgive me"

She pulled me into a hug "Hey now she did lie and keep things from you, she gotta forgive you" she pulled away and handed me a tissue "But now I'd suggest you go take a shower and get some rest and once you wake up we can both figure this out"

I smiled at her words and I knew she was right. I was in a serious need to get a shower. This was not a state I wanted Arizona to see for a second time today, especially since now I had learned she was really a princess. I had more questions than answers at the moment and I still could not trust her. She had lied and kept things from me and I knew that I would only know why if I let her do the talking.

I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. I did not bring any clothes so I took one of Addison's t-shirts. I ended up on the bed in her guestroom. I kept replaying what had happened this morning in my head and I was scared she would not allow me back into her suite. I tossed and I turned for a good twenty minutes until my exhaustion had won the final round.


	8. Screwed

**Royal Desire – Chapter 8**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended.

 _Callie's pov:_

My dreams were interrupted by a loud bang followed by giggles coming from down stairs. It was a child's voice. I rubbed my eyes and glanced on the clock _18:02._ I had slept almost six hours. "Shit" I said to myself. I was supposed to go back to the hotel and face Arizona before actual bedtime. I quickly got myself dressed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I decided to go investigate who was causing the squeaky giggles.

I found Addison and a baby playing in the living room. They were sitting on the floor playing peek-a-boo with some colorful soft toys. That sight made my whole body feels warm, seeing my friend that happy and knowing I wanted the exact same thing as she did, to start a family.

I gently approached them "Hey who do we have here?" I said smiling widely joining them on the floor.

Addison rested her arm around my shoulders "Hey Cal this is Kevin's little niece Lily"

I looked into Lily's beautiful blue eyes and noticed her blonde curls, it was the most adorable baby I had ever seen. I had dreamt of being a mother since my early teenage years and this baby girl made my uterus ache.

Addison turned to me "Can you watch her for a second? I really gotta pee and Kevin went out to get some take-away"

I looked at my friend "Yeah sure no worries take your time, Lily and I will be fine. Won't we girl?" I said and pushed the soft toy gently to Lily's face which made her giggle just as loudly as before. "You see? We will be just fine" I said as Addie basically ran to the toilet. "Auntie Addison is funny, isn't she Lily?" I giggled "Yes she is and you are the cutest thing ever" I said and continued the game of peek-a-boo with her.

 _Arizona's pov:_

I had spent the whole day writing speeches and deal with paperwork for the organization but the Callie had been popping up in my head. I wanted to figure out what to say or do when I got to see Callie again. Callie and I had chemistry and I would never stop beating myself up if it was my silly lies and fears that would be the cause of it ending before it had even started.

After a few hours of work and my dinner was eaten I decided to go down to the gym, I needed the distraction from my own thoughts. I have had a problem with overanalyzing everything since I was a child. My brain could drive me crazy thinking of how I could have acted differently in basically all situations. It was easy to be hard on myself and maybe it had something to do how I was raised. My father had always wanted his first born to be a boy, to take his place but after having trouble to get pregnant with me they never thought they would have a second child. My dad ended up changing the law which made it okay to let the first born, no matter the gender to be the royal heir. But miraculously two years later they were pregnant once again, this time with a baby boy. My whole childhood everyone reminded me that I was lucky to have been born first and my brother acted like I had stolen his future from him. I had never wanted to be the next royal face of our country. I had by now lost count at how many times I had thought about giving it all up. After my parents' divorce my mother encouraged me to stay and honor my duty even though my father had reminded me a million times that the divorce was the only taboo he wanted to see within our family in his life time, and me coming out was out of the question. After growing up thinking everything was given to me and I did not deserve it, I had started to doubt every decision in my adult life. Maybe I did not deserve someone like Callie either.

An hour of music and running and lifting weights later I returned to my suite, every muscle in my body was sore and I was in a desperate need of a shower. The hot water hitting my skin was so far the best feeling I have had all day.

 _Callie's pov:_

I dragged my two stuffed suitcases into the elevator and pressed the button. Addison suggested I could stay with her until I found a house of my own, which may be very soon if her neighbor's house would be of interest. It would also be awkward to bump into Arizona at the hotel in case she would never want to speak with me again. I had prepared myself for the worst and my plan before checking out was to go to her room, apologize and maybe just maybe we could start over.

The elevator stopped at her floor and I took a deep breath, I grabbed my suitcases and walked down the floor.

 _Arizona's pov:_

I had just stepped out of the shower as I heard a knock on the door. "I'll be right there!" I shouted as a grabbed a towel to wrap around my wet body. I made my way almost slipping at each step as I grabbed on to the door handle and swung it open.

I stared at the woman in front of me "Callie, you are back!" I almost shouted in excitement to see her.

She stared back at me and I saw her eyes linger on my body until it finally reached my eyes.

"I…ah I" she stuttered "I came to say that…" she pointed at my body "I can see this is not a good time…I should come back" she said awkwardly and turned around. I immediately grabbed her hand "No, come in" I said and pulled her into my suite.

I could tell she was not comfortable and neither was I, half naked only a towel covering my body. But I was the one inviting her in without thinking about the fact I was only wearing a towel. _Only a towel_ echoed in my head.

 _Callie's pov:_

I could not help but stare at her bare skin _She look so hot I could eat her up. Not literally, well maybe a little._ Her towel ended just by the upper thighs. My mind was driving myself crazy and I put all my energy not to look at her below her chest, "so I came to say I am sorry, I jumped to conclusions because of my past and that was not fair to y"

She interrupted me by getting way into my personal space "I am the one that should be sorry…I lied about silly things because I was scared"

"Could you ever forgive me?" we said together and we both started giggling. Her eyes met mine and before I knew it the space between us was no longer as our lips met. She pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. I could feel her tongue brush against mine and it made me go crazy. I wrapped my hands around her waist and only then I was reminded that she was only wearing a towel.

Her lips brushed against my lips and I felt my core heating up. I had instantly forgotten my reservations towards her being a royal heir and all I wanted was to be with her once and for all.

She pulled me closer to bed and I landed on top of her, her towel opened slightly and I moved to get comfortable on top of her. My hands travelling up her legs as my tongue brushed against her lips. She was moaning softly and my left hand travelled faster up her body to reach her left breast, I caressed it breast and my thumb was moving slowly over her nipple, teasing it which caused her back to arch and her center to touch my thigh. I felt her wetness right there and just then my fingers had reach her wet core and I softly brushed through her wetness and her moaning in my ear intensified and I could barely keep my senses. I kissed her once again and my finger tips found their way slowly into her wetness and I started circling her clit. I felt a lightning to my own core and I could not wait to send her over the edge.

She grabbed on to my hips and her beautiful blue eyes locked with mine once again "Cal….Callie"

Her calling my name softly made my fingers turn up the pace and before I knew it she screamed my name as she reached climax. I could feel her heavy breaths against my neck for a few minutes. She pulled away slightly and her blue eyes met mine "You know I did not intend to…"

I pushed my finger on her lips to quiet her "Shhh this is exactly what was supposed to happen, words are overrated, right?" I said and she nodded in agreement. I pulled her closer once again and her lips met mine in a slow and soft kiss. _I am head over heels in love with a princess. I am royally screwed!_


	9. Embrace

**Royal Desire – Chapter 9**

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Summary: Arizona has a BIG secret and because of that she has to stay in the closet, but what happens when she meets a certain Latina?

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. No infringement intended. The storyline and characters had nothing to do with or are reflections on real life; it's for entertainment purposes only.

 _Arizona's pov:_

After I had finally caught my breath, I lifted my head off her chest and looked into her big beautiful brown eyes. All I saw in them was warmth and lust which almost sent me over the edge all over again. I began to run my hands along her body starting from her hips up to below her breasts. I could see she wanted a lot more a lot faster which made a smirk form on my lips.

"This is unfair" I whispered in her ear. She looked confused but did not say anything "You are fully clothed and I am naked" my own words made me blush a little.

Callie sat up and removed her leather jacket and tank top which only left a red lace bra. I could not help but stare at her gorgeous breasts and I could not wait to remove it. She started unzipping her jeans and I quickly put my hand on top of hers to stop her "Allow me". With my hand on her heated core I climbed on top of her lap to get closer. I once again looked in her beautiful eyes. She leaned in and her lips met mine in a slow and passionate kiss. Her soft tongue brushing against mine was such a thrill. I pulled back and pushed her backwards into the mattress. I got up and quickly pulled off her pants which revealed a pair of matching red lace panties. _Did she expect this to happen or does she always wear sexy underwear? Just when I thought she could not possibly drive me any crazier._

Before I knew it I was on top of her again but this time I pushed the teasing up another notch. I put one leg in between hers for support and I could feel her wetness against my knee. I slowly kissed the lining of her panties and made my way up her belly and stopped at her breasts. _The bra needs to go_. And as if she had read my mind she made room for me to reach in and unclasp it. I quickly threw the bra over my shoulder and stared at her beautiful breasts. The sight made me lose control and my lips met with one of her nipples which made her moan loudly. I circled and sucked the nipple for a few more moments "Arizona please" she whispered and pulled me up for another passionate kiss. "Please what?" I smirked knowing exactly what she needed from me.

I pushed my hand into her soaked panties "Oh fuck" we moaned together as my fingers went through her folds to end up at the clit. I kept my eyes locked with her not wanting to miss out on anything. I circled her clit slowly and brushed against one nipple with my tongue. She pushed her head backwards into the pillow and moaned louder and louder as I picked up the pace. She gasped as I pushed a finger inside of her and before I knew it her walls was tightening around it as she screamed my name. I lied down right next to her as she was catching her breath. She was perfect and beyond anything I could have ever dreamed of. She opened her eyes and her beautiful eyes locked with mine again "You are amazing" she giggled and leaned closer for yet another kiss, it was slow and we took our time to savour the moment. I flashed my dimples and pulled back slightly "No, you are the amazing one". She smiled back at me and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest.

She grabbed the blanket from the empty side of the bed and made sure I was fully covered while it only covered half of her. I pulled her body closer to me and we ended up sharing the same pillow. "Are you still leaving?" I whispered as I remembered her suitcases. She shook her head "No, I think that would make me a fool" she smiled and kissed my forehead. I was unsure what this meant for us but at least I could assume there is an 'us' to work on. "Will you stay the night?" I asked. After this moment I did not want to let her go, I needed her with me.

"I'd love to" she said softly and pulled me into her warm embrace. I could not imagine anything more perfect than falling asleep and waking up next to her. _Am I in love?_ I closed my eyes and I gave in to the exhaustion.

A/N: I know this chapter is super short but that is only because I do not want the next one to be too long and I wanted to show their first time from both of their point of views. Chapter 10 will be uploaded shortly, bear with me!


End file.
